


Discord In The New World

by SevenWays56



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Discord on a mission., F/F, F/M, Other, This all stated because of Twilight, Yes I'm really doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 09:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenWays56/pseuds/SevenWays56
Summary: After opening a rip in reality, thanks to keeping the mirror portal on, Discord finds himself with a new task. Asked by the Equestrian Council he is to explore the world beyond. Now he's reliving a part of his old life in traveling to the "New World" beyond.Around the same time, The Great Tomb of Nazarick has appeared in the New World. Ainz Ooal Gown and the NPC turned real inhabitants have a much to learn about this world, and maybe conquer it because it sounds like fun.What happens when these two cross paths is anyone's guess. Hopefully, the world will still make sense when it does.





	Discord In The New World

**Author's Note:**

> I do keep forgetting that I have this account. It's time I post something else so here is a thing that was burned in my mind for a while. The idea of Discord on the New World at the time of when Ainz and the Great Tomb of Nazarick.

****

There were many things that Discord would say he didn't expect the ponies to do. Suddenly overthrowing their benevolent demi-god rulers in the name of some revolution, deciding that meat was better than plants, and ripping a hole in the fabric of reality. Currently, he was standing in front of the third thing with the leaders of the known world.

"Run that by me again?" Discord had one eye on Twilight and another on the glowing string-like crack in the fabric of reality. "You say you kept the portal on?"

Discord knew about the portal between two realities. The mirror that Twilight now had was connected to a rare stable transdimensional wormhole that was connected to a humanized pony reality. A place Discord knew about but never visited due to not really having the time. "Yeah, and somehow this string looking thing popped out of it and well."

Discord blocked out the rest of what she was saying. He was honestly shocked that they had unknowingly created a tunnel through reality. Such a thing was bound to punch a hole to other universes. "So, Celestia and Fluttershy figured it was best to call you over given your experience with this."

He pushed aside his marveling at the fact that Twilight had done one of the things he thought was impossible for her. "Really I expected you to walk up to it and try to cross into it."

Twilight had an awkward laugh at this. Starlight rolled her eyes at this. She was just about to open it when Starlight stopped her. The stories of some of those realities were more than enough to get Twilight to stop from trying to open it. Even she wasn't curious enough to risk that.

Discord touched the trip in reality. His magic reaching out to see what was on the other side. The first thing his powers felt was another form of magic, a few actually. His eyes narrow as one of them tried to force his magic to follow its rules. Discord had gone to many realities and different magic systems. Equestria's was very fluid and easily able to adapt but this one was rather forceful. His magic was his own and he could fight and overcome its attempts. Cutting a small pocket of space he introduced Equestria's magic to it.

"Well, that's a relief," Equestria's magic system was too fluid for it to overcome and control. If anything it was actually weakening the strange, and rigid nature of it. "It seems that the magic on the other side can't alter the magic in this world although," He took a sample it into himself to temporary subject his magic to the structure. "My god it's like a video game growing in strength with each level."

No one understood anything Discord just said. Except for Luna who Discord got a gaming console and several games for her birthday. "Wait which kind?"

"I think an RPG, maybe an MMO," He pushed the magic to took out of him and crushed the pocket dimension returning the two magic forms to their home realities.

Discord was in thought about were that reality could be. He knew much of the multiverse either through travels or second-hand accounts. From what he recalled a large cluster of realities had these strange magic. The name of them escaped him but he thought it was Iseka, Iseki, Displaced to another world? Whatever it was they didn't need to deal with it.

"So is it dangerous or are we going to get invaded from another dimension?" Thorax voiced what a lot of them was thinking.

Discord just waved him off at this. "No, the dimension not dangerous as for being invaded." He right out another mirror like the one Twilight had and slammed it onto the rip in reality. "There now they have to create a mirror of their own if they don't want to pass through." That or have a being like him open it.

* * *

Three days later Discord was called back again this time in front of the mirror that he made for the rip in reality. Celestia Luna, Cadence, and Twilight were all standing there to greet him. "Alright, so what is it that the four of you wanted?

"Well, Discord we've been talking and we are wondering if you could travel to the other world," Celestia answered causing Discord to summon up a cup, literally drink the glass, and do a spit take.

"I'm sorry I just couldn't help myself," Discord in a flash looked at the mirror. He had expected the ponies to get curious as to what was on the other side. Truth be told he had done a little surface probing into the world on the other side. "Mind me asking why you want me to?"

For a second Discord pictured himself traveling across another world. It had been a long time since he had ever traveled to another world. There was just something about adventuring in another world. Plus, he could pull a prank with little to no consequences. A win-win for him.

"It wasn't hard given that you have the most experience and your magic wouldn't be affected by the magic on the other world," Twilight still didn't know what Discord had gone on when he said, video games. Although when she asked Luna all she got was her talking about things like Skyrim, and Final Fantasy. She had heard something similar from Sunset but for some strange

Celestia chose that time to walk forward. "Furthermore assuming that they are not hostile we figure we could learn a great deal from them and they us so it makes sense that one of the Equestrian Council goes to the world."

That all made sense except for one part. "I'm not apart of the Equestrian Council though."

There was an awkward since between the both of them. After a few minutes, Celestia realized that he wasn't joking. "I sent you a letter about it we just thought that you had other things to do during the Council meetings."

"Tia the mail refuses to go to my dimension something about Eldritch horrors and weird shapes that shouldn't be."

That explained why Discord didn't ever show up to the meetings. Perhaps she should look into getting him a way to get mail via something like Spike could do. "Well, in any case, you were made part of the Equestrian Council and I do hope you would at least be on your best behavior to any non-hostile entities."

"Oh, so no causing a war between two rivals for fun than?" Discord voice dripped with joking sarcasm. "I'll be on my best behavior but there something a need to get first."

In a flash, he was back in his home. Opening up the ceiling that led to his basement he pulled out a cardboard box with a metal lock. Discord removed the metal lock and reached into the opening it left pulling out a sack that was seemingly filled with something. If he was going to an unknown world perhaps he could take a few things. With a flash, they were stored away within his personal hammerspace.

In another flash, he returned to the princesses. "Alright, I'm all set!" He reached into a pocket that somehow existed in his fur and tossed Twilight a crystal. "Here this should allow you to communicate with me and vice versa."

Tapping his talon on the mirror he gave a snap and on it, the rip appeared before opening up. A one-way wormhole leading to whatever world Twilight had punched a hole too. Discord gave them a two-fingered salute and jumped right in. Before him, he could see the ever-changing color of the Realm Between. The space between realities inhabited by horrifying beings both malevolent and benevolent. A few took notice of him while others ignored him.

' _Wait did I leave the microwave on?'_  A blinding light caught Discordia attention before he found himself standing out in the middle of an open plain.

He looked around as he got his bearings. The first thing he noticed was that it was night. The second thing was the rip, in reality, glowing behind him before closing and disappearing. He raced out with his talon hand to it before he became aware that his body had been changed. His body wasn't the long serpentine-like form as before. It was broader and more humanoid in appearance.

Doing a once over it seemed that his form was vaguely modeled after that of a human based on the terms of structure. He brought his hand to his face and felt his goatee was still where it was. Touching his face a few times he finally got his answer as to what had changed. It seemed that he had gained a human or an outward human looking form. From his goatee, he could see that his hair was still the same color.

As for the outfit that had just formed, it seemed to be a three-piece suit. A black robe with sleeves embroidered with white threads, paired with a black vest, and white undershirt. A stone engraved with the sun and moon joined, the symbol of Equestria, was edged into a bolo tie just under his neck.

' _I can feel my wings and tail despite not seeing them,'_  So, it seems that they were retractable. Now that he had taken note of his form and the changes he decided to return to what he was doing.

Reaching out he grabbed the rip in reality and sealed it up. Making certain that no one but himself would be able to open it again. With this done it was time to take a look at the surrounding area. The plains seemed to go on for miles and slowly Discord began contemplating just teleporting. Even if he was going in blind it was more fun than just randomly walking.

With a snap, he disappeared and reappeared within a forested area. He raised his head up to take note of the stars. He had only teleported several miles northwest from his position. Figuring it was better to get a bird's eye view of his surroundings Discord's wings shot out from his back through two openings in the suit before he flew up into the air. They didn't need to flap as his magic held him in the air.

He looked out seeing the forest going on in several directions and the plains in the distance. Narrowing his eyes he could just make out a village in the distance. Finally, a place for him to get a better grasp on the world that he was in. He flew down into another clearing and decided to watch from afar to see what the inhabitants looked like before taking on their form temporary. Unfamiliar territory after all and for all he knew his form would be seen as something of food to them.

* * *

He wasn't totally surprised that the village had humans in it. Out of the many races in the Multiverse humanity, in various forms and histories, was one of the most common. The second most to be exact if he recalled. With this in mind, he had used his old human appearance and learned what he could from the village.

Apparently, they were close to a board region between three nations. The Re-Estiza Kingdom which the village belonged to. Its neighbors were both the Baharuth Empire, an absolute monarchy the kingdom's at war with, and the Slane Theocracy which taught human supremacy. That last bit made Discord remember a few worlds that he had visited that had similar teachings.

Taking a look at the situation he figured he could try his luck with the Kingdom first. As he set out at night again he stopped as he felt a shockwave ripple through space and time. No other being could sense it but he could thanks to his cosmic senses. From the effect, he knew that it was possibly caused by an anomaly in the world, or perhaps even from a rare cosmic event that occasionally happened. He should investigate the disturbance and see if it was a threat to reality.

' _If it was a threat to reality I would be having the huge shakes right now,'_  Nevermind such an event would catch the attention of several forces seeking to defend the multiverse or maintain balance. Such threats were usually dealt with before they became a huge problem. ' _Still, I should keep an eye on it just in case.'_

He raised his hand up and closed it. The effect causing a tiny bit if his shadow to fall out if his hands and into the ground below. It shot out through the ground forming a spy for him to track whatever it was that just entered this reality. It couldn't see what was going on but it could feel what was going on for him. Plus, it can taste the feelings of who or what it was.

* * *

Plains greeted Sebas when he walked out of the Tomb. They were no longer in the same place and by the position of the stars not even in the same world. He was about to report this back when he thought he saw a shadow moving around. Sebas looked around but saw nothing for miles around him. ' _Perhaps, it's nothing.'_

**Author's Note:**

> And so a Trickster with the power to bend reality is walking on the same world as Nazarick which is full of serious... eh, can I even use people? I'm going to say people regardless so moot point. This is going to be fun.


End file.
